Silverfang
Silverfang is a male wolf who is a part of the MacHeath clan. He is ranked skreeleen. Hence the name, he was born with a silver fang that was unbreakable and was able to pierce through solid metal with ease. Despite this, Silverfang hates hurting other wolves and really only uses the fang when he has to. This fang also lead many to believe he was a threat, causing him to be taken to live with the clan leader at only a few weeks old. After a few months, he was allowed to explore clan territory that wasn't off limits. Later on, he had met Edme, after she had re joined the clan. Edme soon became his one and only friend. When she had left to join the watch, Silverfang was devastated. Description Silverfang is on the smaller side for male wolves. He is as a bit bigger than average she-wolves, but smaller than average males. His fur is a mix with light grey and light tan. His eyes are bright yellow. As stated, he has one deadly silver fang, but it is the same size as his other ones. Personality Silverfang has a very cheerful personality. He only gets angry when his patience has run out or the ones he cares about get insulted. He is friendly torwards everyone and can't hold a grudge. Silverfang also is a bit of a clown. He often fools around, which makes him very loveable among the clan. Early Life Silverfang was taken away from his birth mother at an early age due to him being seen as a threat. He was sent to live with Dunbar, the clan leader. Dunbar himself chose to not have the pack maim him because he thought that he was unique, and that he could help the clan significantly in taking control of the beyond. He was given to an unknown milk giver, serving as his new mother. Dunbar and his new mother taught him all the skills he needed. After a few months, he was allowed to roam around the clan territory. Life in the MacHeath clan Silverfang was different among the other clan members. He was really cheerful and friendly, while almost all the others were cruel and vicious. He was smaller than most males, only being bigger than the male gnaw wolves. A few months after, he met Edme, who had found her way back to the clan. Due to her not having an aggressive nature, he saw her as a friend. The two often were in the same byriggs. They played together a lot and she soon became his only friend. Dunbar scolded him countless times, and even hurting him occasionally. He still played with her until she left to join the watch. He was depressed after this. Throughout the months, he had become disobedient, even arguing with Dunbar. Once he told Dunbar why he had been upset, Dunbar was infuriated. Days after, Dunbar had killed Silverfang's adoptive mother to teach him a lesson. Silverfang was devastated once again, only this time he also was consumed by rage. That night, Silverfang ran away, swearing to kill Dunbar if it was the last thing he did.